


Romance With The Prince

by Hisoka182



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisoka182/pseuds/Hisoka182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Kato Sara. My greatest desire right now, at this very moment, is to bring the Prince down because I hate everything about him. I was suppose to bring him down, but what the heck? Why did I fall in love instead? Kurapika x OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! HAPPY 2015! :D
> 
> OHMYGOSH. LOOK GUYS, IT'S MY THIRD FANFIC! YAY ^.^
> 
> I made an original character here ^^v — it's a first! :D
> 
> So, it's about Kurapika! Kurapika, Kurapika, Kurapika! *hearts*
> 
> Actually, I need your help. Tell me if Kurapika is ooc here. It's difficult for me to portray him, but I really like to make a fanfic about Kurapika-chan and here it is. :D
> 
> OKAY OKAY? DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE!
> 
> This first chapter is like a prologue, but it's not hahaha XD There's not much of convos here . . .
> 
> So that's it. Please enjoy! :)

Kato Sara, seventeen years old. Second year high school. Current mood: totally pissed.

"Kurapika-san! Take us with you!"

"Hai hai! We would really like to go home with the Prince today!"

And this person that they call 'Prince' and 'Kurapika-san' is the same person, and is also the reason why I'm so pissed off.

"I'm really sorry, Sa-chan! I'll make it up to you today, I swear!" my bestfriend Rina said. She's not actually my 'bestfriend'. It's just that our house is the same direction so usually we'd go home together, and also, my auntie and her mother are close friends, and we get along with each other quite well, and I'm the only one who can understand how she thinks. If you put that all in a basic aspect, yes, she's my bestfriend.

I'm so mad at her right now and it's because of  _him._

I walked towards Kurapika and grabbed the collar of his uniform. "Hey, Kurta, d'you mind telling me what happened to you with Rina and the other girls yesterday?" I silently said to him. My anger doesn't seem burst out yet because I'm really trying my best to keep it all in me.

"SARA-CHAN!" Rina said!

_Did Rina just called me by my name?_

A girl from my class stood up. "Stop it! You're hurting Prince!"

"Oh, Kato-san. There she goes again," a classmate of mine said.

"Poor Kurapika-kun," another one said.

Why does it sound to me that I'm the one causing trouble here?

"' _There she goes again?'_ Would like to tell what that means?" I glared at them. They all took a step back.

Oh, back to the reason why I'm so pissed with Kurapika. It's because Rina and I was supposed to go shopping yesterday, but the 'Prince' decided to ride the train instead of going home with the usual car that was supposed to pick him up. And because of that, it seems like all the girls in school wanted to go home with him and ride the train, including Rina. So yeah, it pissed me off. Like seriously, even though I know that the reason is so shallow to begin with. But I really don't like it when my perfect plan goes to waste especially when it's just because of some guy. I'm pissed with Rina too, but if Kurapika only went home with his car yesterday, then everything could have been perfect! Yeah, well this kind of situation happened a lot in middle school — I hate those times when Rina had to ditch me to go out with her boyfriend, that's why when things like this happens I really go all mad.

Rina pulled Kurapika out of my reach and ran out of the classroom.

"Hey! I'm not done with you two, yet!" I looked around me. Everyone is looking at me, scared. "WHAT?!" I snarled when I noticed everyone's staring at me.

"Yikes, Sara-chan. You're so moody!" Yuuji laughed. Besides Rina, the only person that can come near me is Yuuji. We're not close like Rina, and I don't know why he's feeling so close around me. But I just can't get away from him. He's too persistent. So slowly, he also became my friend.

I glared at him. "Do you want me to beat you, Yuuji? I told you never to call me 'SARA'!" I hate it when someone calls me by my first name. It sounds too girly for me.

"My mistake, Sa-chan," he smiled. "Now come here," he pulled me and patted me on the back. "Let's breathe together, okay? Relax," he inhaled and exhaled with me.

I sighed. How can I say it? Yuuji is kind of like . . he's the one who can handle my anger and control me whenever I'm like this. He would pat me in the head or back like this, give me sweets like candy and chocolate and lollipop and others, would count to ten with me, give me water, help me breathe in and out to let my anger come off and other stuff. He's always around whenever I'm in this kind of mood. Well maybe he's my classmate that he's always around.

I started to relax. I smiled at him. I was about to say thanks when . .

"Nice job, Yuuji-kun!"

"So cool of Yuuji-kun! You're the best!"

"Show her who's the boss, Yuuji-kun!"

 _Show her who's the boss?_ I snarled at them. They're one of the reasons I get so pissed off lately. They're always so loud and keeps on talking about how great that Kurapika-san-slash-Prince is. Sometimes I think that they wanted to build a shrine for him or something so that they can all worship him. And it really really annoys me.

"Wahh! Scary. ."

Yuuji laughed "Sa-chan is so cute when she's angry."

I felt my face burn. Why did my face turn red? That was just something to keep me composed! "Yu-Yuuji, you idiot! Are you trying to make me feel embarrassed? Stupid," I scowled at him and started to walk out of the classroom. I looked for Kurapika and Rina. What are they doing right now?

Kurta Kurapika is seventeen years old, and is in the same class as me. He's also known as "Prince". I don't why they call him that, he looks just like another normal guy to me. Blond hair, dark gray eyes, and the weird thing is that he looks like a girl. He's not that tall, either — his height is perfect for a high school girl like myself. First glance at him, you would think of him as a girl — I actually did when he was introduced to us by the teacher since he was a transferee. If only he wasn't wearing the boys' uniform or casual clothes for guys he'll be definitely mistaken as a girl all the time. Actually, my first impression on him is pretty — since he looks like a girl. Pretty cute.

But I take that all back when I learned what kind of person he is — he's a really nice person. He's really a gentleman and kind. I just don't want to admit it. He's also the top in our class — I used to be the top one, but ever since he transferred he beat me in all of the exams and I just can't accept it. It should be me who's supposed to be on top, not him! I hate it too when he look so smug everytime he would get the highest score in exams — well maybe I just thought of it that way, but I hate it. And also, there's a fanclub that the girls in school made for him. I mean, seriously? These kinds of things annoy me. And everyone seems to adore him, so more reason for me to hate him. Actually, everything about him, I hate all of it. I don't know why though.

"Kurapika-kun, I'm so sorry about Sa-chan. She's always violent, that's understandable. But please, forgive her! She's just concern about me, that's all," I heard someone said. That's Rina's voice!

"Don't worry. I understand," and . . the Prince? Oh yeah! They left the classroom together.

There they are! They're at the corner of the hallway.

"Hey! Kurta!" I'm pissed again. Why did Rina even said that? I'm not violent! I'm just like this! And even if I'm violent, she shouldn't have said that! It's irritating me!

"Oh, she's here again. Prince, maybe you should run," Rina said, pushing Kurapika.

"Why would I? It's best for all of us to fix this misunderstanding," the blond even smiled. What is with that smile? It's so good that it's annoying me!

When I reached their spot, I grabbed Rina's hand and pulled her to my back. "Kurta!" I glared at him. I hate his expression. It's always so calm. "You're really irritating me! I know you have a bad side on you, and I'm going to prove it to everyone! I'm going to find out what kind of person you really are!" I laughed a loud staccato laugh — the evil laugh that villains in movies always do.

"Kato-san is creepy."

"Yeah. She's bullying the Prince again."

I glared at the by-passers.  _Stupid people. You don't know anything about how I feel._

He smiled a perfect smile. "If that's what will make Kato-san happy."

WHY IN THE WORLD IS HE SMILING?! Didn't I just said that I will find his true colors and reveal it to everyone? Or maybe there isn't really anything to find and reveal? Oh, I don't know anymore! I just want to take that Kurta down! DOWN, YOU HEAR ME? I'm going to take Kurta down and get rid of him!

"I'm going to follow that Kurta. You two can go ahead," I said to Rina and Yuuji. There are times like this when Yuuji would go home together with us.

"Pffft," Yuuji laughed. "You're not serious, Sa-chan?"

I clenched my hands. "I'm very serious! I am really going to reveal the real color behind that blond hair of his!"

Both of them laughed out loud. "H-Hey . ." I feel defeated when I saw them laughing. "Are you two morons really my friends? Can't you even support me on this one?"

Rina's eyes are all teary because of laughing. That's it! They're making fun of me!

"Whatever. I'll go now. It's better to get started," I said and turned my back on them. It's not like that simple thing will bring me down. Of course, I'm Kato Sara, I'm undefeatable and I have no feelings so it's fine to make fun of me — just don't get me angry or you're going to see the last of you.

I don't know where my feelings are, but to me, it seems that I don't have one. When it comes to love, I'm thoughtless — a lot of guys confessed to me, but I would always turn them down and sometimes, when they just doesn't give up, I would always end up beating them. I feel sorry for them though. But I hate it when someone insists something that in the first place, I never really wanted. Well maybe I'm just that kind of person. When it comes to friends, well, it's not that I beat them like those guys who confessed their feelings to me. But they're important to me. Rina and Yuuji are my only friends — no one really wanted to come close to me since I'm like this. When it comes to family, well, the only family I have is my mother's sister and her family. My parents died when I was little — some accident involving the wheels — so my auntie took me in to live with her and her family. It doesn't bother me when she only has sons and no daughter — she has four sons and the two of them are in college and the other two is going to the same school as me. But now that I'm in high school, I started to think how it's like to have a girl in your family. Men are so disgusting and barbaric and violent. Well maybe I got those traits from them.

 _Why do I feel so stupid all of a sudden?_  I didn't saw if Kurta went home with his car or he went home with the train. But I'm sure that if he took the train, girls will be around him, and I don't hear squeals and gathering girls anywhere.

_Maybe he was picked up?_

Now I feel really stupid. Why didn't I think of this before I even go out of school? Now how can I follow him if I don't know where he currently is? But I really don't like it when Kurta beats me in exams. And when he's kind to everyone. And the fact that a fanclub was organized for him. I just hate it. So this hatred will be my motivation to take him down.

Up ahead, I saw something sparkling. And yellow.

_Blond hair? Oh! It's Kurta!_

HAH! My time has finally come! I'm going to follow him today and see what he's up to!

I hid among the bushes and followed his back. I looked around. There's no one following him this time? He's all alone! Now I can see where he goes after class when no one fetches him from school. I can see what he truly is!

Everything in the bushes is rustling since I'm hiding here. I followed him to the. . . to the train station? So it really is true that he rides the train. But where is he going? Home is it?

"Kato-san, you really did follow me," someone said from my back, chuckling.

I froze. That's Kurta's voice. And I can't see him anywhere ahead of me. So he's behind me? NO! How can I be so careless?

I slowly turned around and yep, there he is, standing right behind me. But how? I was just looking at his back a moment ago!

He waved. "So you were serious, Kato-san?"

His calm expression never changes. "That should be obvious by now! Just you wait!" I crossed my arms against my chest. Everyone, wait for me! I am going to reveal this blonds' true color once I found out what he truly is when everyone's not looking!

I glanced at him. Just watching that smug and calm expression of him really annoys me.

He smiled. "You know, Kato-san," he looked straight to my eyes. "You should work hard too, like me. You're the type of person who doesn't give up easily, and meeting me, who's the first person to surpass you in and out of the class, makes you really angry at me, am I right?" He's still smiling.

Ho-Ho-How? That's not true!

Huh. He's conceited, after all. "Even if you're the best on everything, it doesn't mean anything to me. That's why I'm why going to prove to everyone how much of a  _'Prince'_  you are!" I'm so close to that staccato laugh again. Jeez. I should stop sounding like a villain.

The expression in his face didn't even change. "Kato-san, you're interesting."

What did he said? I felt my face burn. Am I blushing? Well what he said is not something I hear everyday! He said I was interesting! Of course that would make me feel emotions! But I thought I never had feelings? But even so, what the heck is this? Why am I blushing?

"Oh, look! Your face is red," he chuckled again.

He's making fun of me! I leaned to his face. "What did you say? Whose face is red, Kurta? Do you want to swim with your own blood here?" I hate this. Why am I even threatening him? I should've just left!

"Oh, so lovey-dovey," a group of girls passed by and someone said this.

"Wow they're so cute together!"

_These girls . . ._

I have never been so humiliated in my entire life.

I felt my face turn red again. I don't want Kurta to see my face like this! I took a step back and covered my face with my hand.

"I'll see you at school Kurta. Don't forget, I'm really going to reveal your true colors," I glared at him, still embarrassed. I ran away from that train station. When I got home, I was panting. I collapsed on the carpet in the living room. Really. What is happening to me? That was just a simple conversation and yet . . . Why am all conscious all of a sudden? I really dislike that Kurta guy.

"SARA! Get your butt here and help with the chores!" I heard Fumio-Oniisan said. He's the eldest son of Aunt Mae — Aunt Mae is my mom's older sister and she's the one who took me in when my parents died ten years ago.

"Fumio? Why are you home?" I thought he was in Tokyo? Well he said he'd be gone for three days starting yesterday because of the tour he joined, so why is he here?

"WHAT?! No honorifics? You don't respect me at all, Sara-chan!" It's obvious in his voice that he's about to cry. He's cooking something. I can smell it.

"Well I told you not to call me 'Sara', didn't I? Stupid Fumio," I mumbled to myself. I took off my sock and threw it somewhere.

The front door opened and two of the other sons who attended the same school as me entered. Kenji, third son, seventeen years old and is in the same year as me — but we're not in the same class — and Kyousuke, the youngest, sixteen years old and is first year high school.

When Kyousuke saw me, he looked as if he too was about to cry. "Neechan! Neechan! I got dumped!" He flung himself to me. And to think that I was lying my back against the carpet. He fell on top of me. "There was this girl in my class and I confessed to her and asked her to go out with me, but I don't know, it's like she has feelings for her brother! Neechan! What about me? I'm not that ugly, right?" He has tears in his eyes. Kyousuke is the youngest, but he's very mature. To all four of them, it seems to me that Kyousuke has even more common sense than the other three. But there would be times that he's like this, when he's vulnerable, and it's because he's hurt.

Waah. I feel like crying too. "Don't worry, Otouto! We'll find you another one! Forget about that girl that you like! I bet she's ugly anyway," I tried consoling him. He's the closest to me of all four. Kyousuke is precious to me because somehow, he can understand how I feel and vice versa.

"Could you shut up? I'm trying to read here," that was Nashiro, the second son. He's reading a book in the living room. Wow. I didn't notice him there. Was he there the entire time?

Fumio is the mother-type, always looks after us and is always doing everything in the house. Nashiro, well, how can I say this? He doesn't talk at all. He's the silent type and would spend most of his time reading. Kenji, he's kind of like . . he likes girls. So basically, he's a playboy, a womanizer. A lot of girls would come to our house demanding to see him — I don't see how he's handsome though. And Kyousuke, he's the sweetest of them all. Although Kenji was the same as my age, I grew up playing with Kyousuke a lot. And maybe that's how Kyousuke understands me well.

Aunt Mae and her husband is not always around — the husband has a job abroad and Aunt Mae is always travelling and it's because of her work. That's why it leaves Fumio with everything in the house. But not all the time he can control everything here. There was a time when Nashiro and Kenji almost killed each other because of a book — Kenji accidentally lost Nashiro's book. There was also a time when the house was almost burned when Kyousuke left the kitchen stove on. Sometimes, Nashiro would chase Fumio or Kenji with a knife just because of entering his bedroom. This happened a lot of times, when the water in the bathroom was left open and the house was flooded. Also, they would leave the refrigerator open after getting what they want, they would leave their belongings everywhere around the house — such as bags, dirty clothes and uniforms and sometimes, I would find their underwear under the sofa or in the kitchen or sometimes in the toilet. Boys are really disgusting and stupid to begin with! A lot of things happen all the time here, and sometimes, I would ask myself if it's because of them that I'm like this. But it doesn't matter. Because I love who I am now. And these people have accepted me for what I am. Even though they're really disgusting to be with.

But even so, I can't accept that Kurta Kurapika at all! And why am I even thinking of him right now?

_Annoying!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for updating just today. I've been doing a lot these days ^^v
> 
> So here's the second chapter, and I don't know where this is going (I seriously don't cx)
> 
> Please leave a comment of what you think about the story okay? :D And a kudos if you liked it XD
> 
> And also, about the errors in grammar, please try to understand it ^_^
> 
> That's all, I think. Enjoy :)

_Flashback:_

_These people have accepted me for what I am. Even though they're really disgusting to be with._

_But even so, I can't accept that Kurta Kurapika at all! And why am I even thinking of him right now?_

_Annoying!_

* * *

Ugh. I rested my head on the desk of my chair. I didn't get a proper sleep the whole weekend. There's a bit of trouble in the house since Fumio wasn't around. Kenji and Nashiro almost killed each other when Kenji brought a girl over and mistook his room for Nashiro. They're really hard to handle when Fumio isn't around. Sometimes, I hate to be the only normal one inside that house. If you can even call me normal.

I need more . . sleep. I started to doze off when Rina suddenly shrugged me. "Sa-chan! Sa-chan!" She was squealing rather loud. I really want to hit her. I wonder where her energy is coming from. "Kurapika-kun, he . . the Prince got the highest score in the last exam again! Waaii he's so smart! And cool!" Rina's eyes just turned into hearts.

I suddenly stood up. My energy came back. I don't want to hit her anymore. "What?! But I studied so hard for that exam!" I know that exam. It was a long quiz for Math, I think, covering Lesson J to Lesson P. Well that's the only exam that we've had recently. But how can that happen?

She handed my exam paper to me. I looked at it. And I'm. . . I have one mistake . . By only one mistake, if that Kurta got the highest score, that means that he got perfect score. Well, I was kind of expecting it since Rina told me that Kurta is the highest again.

This is not happening, right?

So frustrating! Stupid me! How can I get one mistake? And its only one! Urrgggh! I hate this! I'm really gonna take that Kurta down! DOWN!

"Wow, Sa-chan, you're boiling with energy today," Yuuji commented. He came from outside. He sat beside me and looked at the paper I'm holding.

I looked for Kurta inside the classroom. I searched, even under the teacher's table. But he's nowhere inside. So he must be out. I want to know how he got the perfect score. He could've cheated, right? But that's impossible. Maybe he just studied really hard?

NO!

I glance at Yuuji. Yuuji! He's a guy, so he knows! I grabbed his uniform. "Yuuji! Tell me where Kurta is!" I need to see that Kurta guy.

He hesitated. "L-Let's count to ten, Sa-chan. And you're hurting me," he smiled a painful smile at me.

What? I don't need to count to ten! I'm fine! I'm just . . well, I just want to know where Kurapika is.

Wait. What am I thinking? Why do I want to see him? Is the reason really just to ask him how he got the perfect score? Well, he beat me in the last exam again. I really thought that I could get the highest score this time since I studied my head out of this one, but no! And it's because of that one mistake.

I went to the courtyard to find him. I can't get anything out of Yuuji. He's useless. But seriously, our school isn't that big so where in the world is that guy? And to think that the classes will start soon.

"Kato-san, do you know what will happen if you switch X with Y?" A voice from my back said.

"Huh?" I turned to face that someone.

 _Kurta!_  Just the guy that I was looking for. Eh? But why is my heart beating fast? How unusual. Maybe I just hate him. That's all, right?

He was looking down on a paper that he was holding in his hand. "In this function, you'll have to solve x. Once you switch x and y, you'll find here that the y is inverse, and with that, you'll get the correct answer," he said. He was seriously examining the paper in his hand.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kurta?" He's talking about Math, but why here? Is he really that excited to get started with the lesson? And besides, I don't need his lecture! I'm perfectly fine listening to the teacher. And by the way, that was already discussed by the teacher and I think we already took an exam for that lesson.

"This," he showed me the paper he's holding. My mouth fell open. It was my test paper! How did he . . Why does he have it? I was holding it all the way down here and maybe I dropped and he picked it up? I don't know! This is embarrassing! Him! The guy who got perfect score saw my score! What a shame! He saw that I have one mistake! What will he do? Will he laugh at me?

"Y-You . . Wha-Wha . ." I want to escape from him. I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want him to see my expression. Because in the first place, I should have gotten the perfect score! Maybe I should've studied more? But this is all his fault! If only he didn't get all the correct answer, things could've gone my way.

"Here, you should've answered Y = %&$# ," he smiled.

I don't know what's happening, and I hate this. But my heart is beating really fast. Maybe I have a heart disease?

My blood boiled when I saw his grin. Why the heck is he smiling? Does he find my current situation funny? And by that, it means that he saw my test paper and even corrected the one mistake that I got! Seriously, he is so conceited! He doesn't have to tell that to me face to face. Am I really that little to him?

"Give me that!" He didn't have the time to give it to me though because I grabbed the paper out of his grip. "You really think so high and mighty of yourself, huh, Kurta? That's why I'm going to take you down," I'm feeling angry again.

He chuckled. Why is he like this? Always taking me as a joke! It's not funny!

"Kato-san is always concerned about her scores, and I find it funny. But Kato-san, I wonder why you hate me so much. Have I done wrong to you? Or is it my appearance that makes you mad at me?"

For a second, I couldn't think of anything to say. Wh-Why? Why does he have to say things like these? When it's the truth! I can't agree with him more than this. It was like he's perfectly analyzing every person he would encounter. And I don't want to admit it, but what he said was somewhat very much close to the truth. I hate it. I really really hate it.

"Because you're nothing like a 'Prince'. I don't know why people like you so much. How can they like someone like you?" I don't know why I'm saying this, but since I want him to feel my anger towards him, this came out of my mouth. Feel it, Kurta! Feel the depths of my anger like hell!

He stared at me for a long time. His gaze is really making me feel uneasy. And I don't know why.

"Kato-san, you really are interesting," he chuckled.

Wh-What? Again? The second time now. It's the second time that he told me I'm interesting. And I don't like this emotion I'm feeling right now. It's weird.

"But, don't you think it would be a better thing if you get to know me first? Then maybe you can thoroughly say that you really hate me once you get to know the real me," he was smiling when he said this.

My face turned bright red. Analyzing a few things again, huh? Yes. Kurta Kurapika has always been like this ever since the beginning. Maybe I just don't want to accept the fact that he really is a nice guy — and a smart one on that. Is it my ego? Or my pride? Dignity? What? Sometimes, I don't understand myself at all.

"Yes. That's why I said I'll reveal your true colors to everyone, right? I want them to know what kind of person Kurta Kurapika really is. And before I make that known to everyone, I'm going to investigate you myself," I smirked. "Right, Kurta?"

I want him to fall on his knees and feel the wrath of Kato Sara. This time, I'll make it work and this time, it'll definitely go my way.

He smiled. "Of course. I'm glad that Kato-san found something interesting in me."

My blood boiled again. He's displaying that stupid smile of his again. It's really pissing me off! He really did find this situation funny. He's thinking of me as a joke, isn't he? Tch! Let's see until when you can show that smile of yours Kurta. I'll definitely take you down, in whatever way.

Ah, but first, I got to finish my homeworks. It's due today and since it wasn't a very pleasant weekend for me, I haven't finished any of it — I only started answering.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to work on my homework in school. The moment I got to my class and took my seat, I fell asleep. Nobody dared to wake me. Well Rina did, when the class is over and it's time to go home. How can I say this? I fell asleep the whole afternoon.

I hummed to myself silently as I walk my way out of the room. Rina had a date with her new found love and Yuuji was out with some friends so I'm going home alone. Although I'm a little pissed that I got ditched again for some really dumb reason.

"Kato Sara-san, where do you think you're going?"

I stopped walking. That voice was definitely Watanabe Jun-sensei's, my English teacher. His voice came from my back.

I turned to face him and smiled the sweetest smile that I can. "Just walking around, Sensei. Just walking around," I answered. I need to get away from here and I hope I wasn't sweating much. I slept in his period this afternoon, and I didn't hand over my assignment, since there's nothing for me to hand over. This day is turning out to be the worst.

"Say, Sara-san —"

 _Sara-san?_ "Do you want to go home alive today, Sensei? How many times do I have to tell you to not call me by my first name?!" I growled at him. Seriously. Don't this people understand how I feel? Friends, family and even teachers, they keep forgetting to not call me 'Sara'.

"Okay, okay," he snickered. "But I think you missed something this afternoon. A homework, perhaps?"

I exhaled silently. "What homework are you talking about, old man? I handed it to you last week," I smiled. Is there any way out of this one? I really want to go home. This is embarrassing. If anyone sees me in a situation like this, I'd rather be a fertilizer and make the plants pretty than to be seen here.

His face seemed to darken. "Kato-san, I don't remember collecting homeworks last week. And who's the 'old man'?"

I swallowed again. "Yo-You are, don't you think? You're so old that you don't even have a hair but all skin in your head. Maybe I should call you skin-head from now on. Skin-head-sensei. Hmm. Not bad."

Oops. I didn't mean it like that. Why can't I shut my mouth sometimes? Watanabe-sensei could be mean but he's a really nice person — and by the way, he's in his late forty's. That's why I can act like this in front of him. Although sometimes I would go overboard and hurt his feelings just like now. Not like he has any or something.

"Kato-san! You are going to help me with the worksheets needed in your class tomorrow!" Oh, boy. Looks like he snapped. "And tomorrow, you'll be cleaning the English Office. And the day after tomorrow, I want to see you in my office helping the student assistants in stapling the paperworks! And the day after that, I'll be assigning you to collect all the paper sheet in your class that is due on Friday, understand?" He was panting after he said that. As I thought, he really is old.

But that's too much! The week is only starting, and I have lots of works scheduled already! "Sensei, you're so unreasonable! You really are a skin-head!" I said. This is unfair! I have a life too!

He scowled. "No complaining, young girl! Now start working or you'll be going home late!"

He started walking. And I followed him. Seriously, this old man.  _If only I'm not aware that this is my fault, I really am going to hit you in your bald head._

I'm starting to get annoyed. Why the hell do I have to do this? It's not like I'm always like this! I used to be the top in the class, remember you old man? I wanted to tell him that. But ever since that stupid blond came in this school, I've been forgotten and is now known as the second. And they even call me names when I started bullying that blond! It's not like I'm the one who started here! I'm the freaking victim!

And speaking of the devil. There he is, Kurta Kurapika, walking straight towards us. I saw the corner of his mouth raised the slightest. Did he just smile? And at a situation like this? He overheard my argument with Sensei, didn't he? That's why he's laughing. He found my current situation laughable. As expected of him.

This blond is sneaky. He even has the nerve to laugh at me. My motivation in bringing him down is now at its full measure. I'm really going to take him down. And why the hell is he still even around? He should've gone home by now.

"Excuse me Sensei, this is Kato-san's homework. She left this in the classroom so I thought I'll just give it to you," he smiled at Watanabe-sensei.

_What? Homework? What homework?_

Sensei's face beamed when he saw Kurta. "Ah, Kurta Kurapika-san! Yes, yes. Thank you," he took my 'homework' and looked at me. "See here, Kato-san? You should be more responsible like Kurapika-san here. Don't sleep in my class again," he said. He smiled at Kurta again.  _What is happening here?_  "You can go home now, Kato-san. But I want to see you in my office tomorrow to change some schedule. Bye now," after that, Sensei left us.

My mouth fell open. Kurta saved me, right? He saved me. He. Saved. Me. He saved me from all the work I need to do for Sensei, though it's only for today.

I can't believe it.

 _No, no. Sensei said I should be more responsible._  This only means that Kurta here showed to Sensei that I'm an irresponsible student. Sleeping in class and now leaving that stupid homework that I never made in the first place. When did I become so low? So low that Kurta can step at my pride and dignity?

But he went into trouble for answering my homework and he was even going to pass it to Sensei. And he actually did. I wonder what could've happened if I wasn't around.

Why is he even doing all this? He saved me from answering my homework and handing it over to Sensei. But to me, I'm looking at this in a bad way. I'm thinking that he wanted to make a fool out of me and he wanted to show off to Sensei how 'responsible' he is.

But he helped me.

_Well I don't care._

I wonder what kind of person Kurta Kurapika really is. And why do I only see the bad side of him? Actually, there's no bad side in him. He's really nice. It's just that I don't want to admit that he's a nice guy and that everybody likes him that's why I can think of such bad sides even when they don't exist.

"Are you all right, Kato-san?" Kurapika asked when I stood there, not saying anything. "Are you angry? I'm sorry if I answered your homework without your permission. But I thought that maybe Kato-san is tired, because you slept the whole afternoon, so I answered it."

I glanced at him.  _Why do all the trouble?_  "Why Kurta? Why do you have to be so nice to me, when all I did was say bad things to you? And on top of that, whenever I see you, I always get angry and say unpleasant things to you. But you still . . this . . Why?" I want to know why he's always so calm. Why his expression never changes. He always takes things calmly and spoke necessary words only. Words that'll suit the situation, the mood. What does he think of me? When I've been treating him badly ever since the beginning. I wonder what he'll look like when I get him angry. But before I do that, I want to know the things that'll make him angry. Does he ever get angry, to begin with?

"Because I want to help Kato-san. I want Kato-san to know me better," he's gently smiling.

His smile . . It's so warm. "Well, I don't need your help. So don't do it again," wait, that's a bit harsh when all he did was save my butt from all those works with Watanabe-sensei. But why in the world is he still smiling?! Even when I said those to him, his smile didn't disappear. "But why would you help me know you better? What schemes are you planning, Kurta?"

Seriously, his stupid smile is starting to annoy me. I feel like it's mocking me. "Because I'm interested in Kato-san."

My heart just stopped beating. Everything around me stopped moving. Everything is in a complete halt, or maybe that's what it felt like to me. Is it because of what he said?

_Kurta? Interested? In me?_

My heart started to beat again. Wow, I thought it'd never beat again. But it's beating really fast. What the hell? I don't know what's happening to me.

"I-Interested? In me? What are you trying to say here, Kurta?" I almost stammered. What the heck?  _Get a grip on yourself, girl!_  I wouldn't want to embarrass myself, especially in front of Kurta.

"Kato-san is really enjoyable to watch. At first, I was curious and it caught my attention. But whenever I observe you, I feel like there's more about you than what I see," now his smile is very close to a smirk. He leaned close to me.

This is weird. I'm feeling flustered.

But his face is coming near mine. "S-Stop right there," I raised my left arm forward, stopping him from getting more closer. This is really bad. I'm so confused. I can't think straight. I don't even know what to say. Am I feeling this way because of what he said? Those garbage — pertaining to what Kurta said — are affecting me this much? Those could be just bluffs to fool me. And what is this feeling in my chest? I should ask Fumio about this — going to ask big brother-slash-cousin because he's smart and has more experience.

"You don't have to help me next time, Kurta. I don't need help, especially  _your_  help. Maybe you misunderstood, but even if you helped me, I still hate you. I think you're such a nuisance because you're too nosy. Example for that was what happened just now. I don't really like you. So please, mind your own business next time."

What am I saying? Kurta has never done anything wrong to me. Not a single thing. Can I help it if I really hate him?

He isn't smiling this time, but his face isn't that serious. I don't think he's mad about what I said, but he's not happy about it, either.

"Kato-san, please get to know me better. And maybe you can hate me later. You don't have to decide permanently of what you think of me right now," his face is void of any emotions. I can't figure out what he's thinking this time.

Was something I said that bad that he's acting like this? I don't even know if I got him angry.

 _Well, I don't care._ I wanted to see how he is when he's angry, anyway. And with that, if I got him angry, the true Kurapika Kurta will come out. And that's what I'll take as weapon to bring him down.

But apparently, isn't being angry is just a part of being human?

I seriously don't care. I'll just go with what'll happen naturally.

Kurta and I parted ways after that — well more like I walked away from him. I don't know why I'm feeling guilty after what happened. As I walked out of the school, my chest is feeling tight.

I really don't know anything about Kurta Kurapika. He has feelings too. I bet I hurt him when I said those things to him earlier when all he did was save me from all those works. Am I really this cruel all the time? How come I'm unaware of my own actions? It's like I'm ignorant to what would people around me feel if I say harsh things to them. But I've been like this ever since like I had the consciousness of what's around me is like. From the start, this is what I am. Should I change myself?

_No. I'm strong. I won't be affected by something like that. That is totally not my kind of thing._

Is bringing Kurta down the wrong thing to do? It's true that I don't know anything about him for me to hate him like how I hate him right now. I can't just decide what to think of him when I don't know a single thing about his life, personal or social or whatever. All I know is that I hate him because everything about him annoys the heck out of me. And also, he took my number one spot from me — I mean in academics and such. And also the fact that almost all of the female population in our school adore him and is supporting him and even made a fanclub for him — this actually bugged me and made me ask myself if the girls in my school are still sane — it is all annoying for me.

But if I think about it profoundly, all that I know about him is all about what I see in the visible surface that he's showing in school. I have no idea about his life outside the school. All I know is that everything about him — literally saying everything — irritates me. It could be that the main reason for it is that he beat me in every exam and stole my number one spot and after that, I started hating all about Kurta Kurapika.

When I was in front of the train station — it's on the way to my house — I saw Kurta. Again.

Why do our paths keep on crossing?

_This is all just a coincidence. Coincidence._

He's walking alone. Wait. Nope. He's not. He's with three girls. Their uniforms are different from ours, so they're from other school.

_Even in other school he's still famous?_

Oh! This is my chance. His reputation will definitely crumble if everyone found out that Kurta is a womanizer, right? But if that ever happened, I think the girls from our school will be delighted and with that, they'll think they have a chance with Kurta and they'll adore him even more than before.

_But this is my only chance._

I decided to follow him. I am seriously such a trouble maker. But this chance, I don't think I can get another one like this. So I have to grab it.

"Come on, you're free today, right?"

"Come and play with us. It'll be a lot of fun."

"You don't have a girlfriend, anyway, right?"

I heard the girls said to him when I followed them from the back. I'm just simply mixing myself with the people around them so with this, it'll be hard for Kurta to notice me even if turn and look back. He definitely won't see me.

 _What is wrong with them?_  I asked myself when I heard what they said to Kurta.

I heard Kurta chuckled.

"I'm sorry. But I'm with my girlfriend today," he smiled at them, politely refusing their invitation.

"EHH?!" They all said.

WHAT?! Is that true? Does he really have a girlfriend? Where? Where is his girlfriend? Kurta has a girlfriend?! I can't believe this. Even in love and relationships, Kurta still beat me.

One of the girls laughed "But you're walking all alone."

"Yeah. Don't lie to us. You like playing with girls, right?"

This is making me feel sick. What do they mean by 'play'? Like in the playground and play little kids' games? I'm so confused right now. I still have a lot of things to learn.

"No, I'm serious. Oh, she's here now," he said.

 _She's here?_  Where?

I looked around. I looked in every direction, finding for a girl that stood up in the crowd. Like some sophisticated kind of mature girl — I'm only supposing this since we're talking about Kurta here — tall and maybe with blonde hair like Kurta. And also, a girl that looks intelligent behind her sophisticated style. A girl that will be a perfect fit for him.

But I saw no one. No one in the crowd is approaching us, so where the heck is his girlfriend?

"Here she is," someone wrapped their arm around my waist.

I look strangely at the hand that is holding my waist.

_What is this?_

I looked up to see the person who wrapped itself to me. I want to hit that person. Such a pervert!

But my eyes widen.

It was Kurta. Kurta is standing by my side, his arms around my waist. I was speechless.

But I thought that he was over there and he was waiting for his girlfriend and and . . .

_Here she is? Is he referring to his girlfriend being here? But where?_

Wait, how did he know that I was here?

He pulled me close and faced the girls. "This is my girlfriend," he said to them.

_What is this?_


End file.
